A Certain Divination
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: Hooraaay Divination class! Hermione is experiencing a normal day of Divination...until it actually starts to work! Future paring is implied. this is a continued story!
1. Divination Class

**Disclaimer- HAH! I remembered this time! I do not, nor will i ever own Harry Potter or the other consequent persons.**

Today, they would be practicing a certain advanced Divination in Professor Trelawney's class of sixth years.

The overly dramatic teacher was standing in the center of the room, waving her arms at the students, trying to get them to hurry.

"Sit, sit, the aura of this room will begin to wane in no less than five minutes! We have to hurry, my dears, or this creation will fall off the edge of the Eye's vision!" she dragged out the last syllable in a hesitant apprehensive way.

Hermione huffily plopped down onto a pouf. "So, we're making visions by holding out hands over a special blend of tea leaves?"

"And saying an incantation!" Harry reminded helpfully. Hermione rolled her eyes and fought a smile.

"Girl, girl, my dear, get that crystal ball off the table!" Trelawney crowed.

Hermione huffed and slid it off into her lap, resting her forearms on it. Ron and Harry snickered. She smiled and watched as the bat-like professor instructed them. She quickly flitted around the room stopping especially at the trio's table. "You, my dear, your aura…something strange…something strange indeed…" Trelawney's eyes had a peculiar flame in them as she beamed then returned to the middle of the floor. Hermione made the oddest contorted face at her, then returned to her cup, shaking her head. Ron and Harry laughed silently.

The non-believer picked up her cup of tea, smelling the deep mysterious scent. Hermione had always loved tea and not in that ridiculous stereotypical "every Brit loves tea" way (her father, for example, couldn't stand tea). In this nonsensical class, the least she could do was actually enjoy the fruits of her work. Licking the rim of the small pale green cup, she took a sip, and blinked in surprise. It was amazingly good. The tea had her a sight better than she had been, and she reluctantly drained the cup. Gently setting it down, she closed her eyes for a second, and held her hand out over the cup. The room was silent, even the multiple beaded shawls covering the upper half of the professor seemed to still their incessant tinkling. And…

The room resumed its noise. Some people stated half-heartedly that they saw something, others babbled about what they saw, and still others muttered about how they should've taken Arithmancy. Hermione stared, bemused, at her cup. She knew it wouldn't work. Sitting back, she smiled at Harry and Ron, who were merely sitting there, not surprised. Hermione leaned back on her elbows (the pouf was rather large), and shrugged. Ron laughed aloud, then tried to-gently- kick her shin under the table. Hermione pulled her legs up and away, causing the smoky ball to slide off her lap and roll towards the edge of her pouf.

Professor Trelawney felt something niggling the back of her mind, telling her something about the aura-deficient girl, but she was busy instructing someone else. The feeling subsided for a moment.

Hermione jumped up and caught the ball just as it was about to tip off the edge of the pouf. Spinning, she turned and grinned at a relieved Harry and a cackling Ron. Stepping closer to the pouf so she could resume her previous seat, she held a hand over the table to counterbalance the ball so she could hop onto the squishy ottoman. Before her legs could push off, She stood stock still, eyes wide, body perfectly straight. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and stared at her, transfixed.

With a slight gasp, Hermione seemed to wake up. She quickly retracted her hand from where it had been hovering- over her teacup- with a small jump. The niggling increased in the professor's mind, at the exact second that the crystal ball fell out of Hermione's arms, she turned, flinging out her arm, saying "Not the-"

The ball landed neatly on top of the cup, breaking it into several pieces. Hermione was taking small, shuddering breaths. Suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand, turned and fled the room. Professor Trelawney closed her eyes briefly, she did love that cup, then curiously walked towards the remains. She picked up the ball and closed her eyes.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, set the ball on the table and stepped back. Now she knew what Hermione saw. "Harry, cast a quick reparo on the cup for me, will you?" she said acutely. He did so as she interlaced her fingers, cocking her head somewhat and remained staring at the door.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the door frame, looking behind him confusedly. "Um, Professor, Dumbledore wishes to see…you…what happened to Granger?" he turned his head back to stare at her in a what-the-hell-is-going-on-here way.

The Professor had blinked when he arrived, she hadn't been exercising her clairvoyancy, just thinking about the odd turn of events. Now she blinked again. If you just lengthened the boy's hair…shoulder length, yes that would be right. And if you aged him…she smiled. Hermione had probably run past him at the speed of light. Even if she DID manage to look at Draco, she would've panicked. Smiling a bit broader, she thought to herself. "Tell the Headmaster I'll be with him shortly"

She bustled about, putting on yet another rippling, beaded shawl, hiding a grin. The poor girl had no doubt turned sheet white. Well, she said to herself, passing Draco and smiling an "excuse me", if you had seen yourself snogging your classmate's father senseless, you'd be scared too.

**END!**

**The note du author- OKAY OKAY! I did it! in a fit of two-exams-done excitement, i uploaded a story, and i hope it's okay. there was something i wanted to clear up, but i dont remember what it was. Oh well. Please, if you dont like Lucius Hermione- a. It was only implied, get over yourself, and b. Please no flames. im sorry if you dont like him/her/them, but i do, so you can run off in a snit about this story, but dont flame me. or yell. or say "Hey, was great, but...pairing sucked." cos...thats not nice. SO onto pushing the review button!!! Please. AND- those of you who have read my other numerous oneshots/poems, im working on a chapter(ed) story, so...YEAH! enough babbling! have a lovely day! WOOT! **


	2. A Little Consultation

**AN- la! i have created a second chapter! whats this? it will go FARTHER than a second chapter!? why, that's just PEACHY! lolz. okay, a lot of people asked, only a few kept it on alert, here is the first of a series of upcoming chapters!**

Hermione did not feel well. Completely understandable, she had run clear across the school from the Divination classroom to the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory.

But what was she running from? The vision had been emblazoned on her mind for the past five minutes. An older version of her, making out with Lucius Malfoy. Like they had done it before. Like they did it all the time! AH!

Hermione raced into her room, throwing herself down on her bed. Furthering her trauma, Draco had been coming up to her classroom. Moaning, she smacked her head on her pillow. She had stared at him for an almost thirty seconds, mind frantically making up odd stories about how he knew and would tell his father about the vision.

There was nothing for her to do. Sitting upright, Hermione tried to tell herself that Divination was inexact, that no one said the vision would actually happen.

But it had never worked for her before. This was probably the first time she had ever had a vision.

Moaning, she fell over onto her pillow as the door opened. Parvati and Lavender entered, chattering away with a quick "Hello" to Hermione.

She sat up. They were good at Divination…maybe…they could help her?

Shaking, Hermione opened her mouth, then took a deep breath, then got her mouth to work.

"Um, um, P-Parvati? Lavender?"

The girls turned towards her. "Yes, Hermione?" Parvati said curiously. The girls had gotten along, but they never really talked much.

"Can…can you help me with something?" Hermione took a deep breath then tried to smile. "You know I'm miserable at Divination."

The girls raced over to her bed, sitting on it. "Of course, tell us what happened."

After explaining the experiment, to which they nodded, Hermione launched into the odd circumstances with the vision. All the details they had gotten so far about the vision were "It was a scene that shook me up quite a bit."

The girls murmured to each other for a bit, then Lavender began to explain. "Well, you have never had a vision before. The crystal ball serves as a window to the beyond, crystal wasn't only chosen for the ball because it was clear. Besides symbolism, it is served to clear visions, unblock a clotted aura, and be window like. I suppose that the crystal unblocked your aura when you touched it."

"And you went rigid?" Parvati asked. At Hermione's nod, she continued. "Well, that's generally what happens. It dictates a true vision."

"No!" Hermione moaned.

"Well, have you ever heard one of Professor Trelawney's predictions?"

"Harry told me about one." Her eyes widened at the realization. "She had gone rigid."

"Did it come true?"

"NO!" Hermione wailed as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

Parvati glanced at Lavender, then patted Hermione gently on the back. "Hermione, what was the vision?"

This was new territory for Hermione. While Lavender and Parvati could be giggly and a nuisance sometimes, she never had any particularly close girl friends to talk to. Assuming that they wouldn't laugh or tell anyone, she took a steadying breath and looked at them pitifully.

"I don't know how to say this. Please, promise you won't tell anyone?"

They nodded. Lavender spoke for both of them. "Of course, Hermione."

A little voice in the back of her head hopefully said maybe if she told it would be like telling a wish, it wouldn't work. "I really don't know how to say this. Well, I had this…um,"

"Would us asking questions work?" Parvati said, comfortingly.

"Yes, I think so."

"When did it take place?"

"The future."

"Near or far?"

"Um, a few years from now. I'm pretty sure I was out of school."

"Were you watching yourself in the scene?"

"Yes, I could see my body."

Nods from the other girls. "What was the theme? Had someone died? Was it in the war? Was it happy?"

"I suppose…it was happy…" she winced.

"Oh, was it a romantic vision?" Lavender grinned.

"Yes!" she moaned.

The girls grinned and leaned in closer. "Who was it?"

Hermione paled visibly. "I…not yet. Ask a different question."

"Okay. Um, where were you?"

"In a house, we were standing in front of a table."

"What was going on around you?"

"I think there were other people. It felt that way, kind of like a party or some such." The little voice in her head recognized that that meant people had seen them. Oh, no.

"Was it a sense of romance or was it proof?"

"Proof…I-I just passed by him and…we…snogged, like we did that all the time. Like we were together!"

"Is it so bad?"

"YES!"

"Well, why? Is he unattractive?" The girls said, slightly confused.

Here, Hermione paused. Well…no one could deny, Lucius Malfoy was so attractive it was practically deadly. "…No…"

Lavender thought. "Well, what did he do?"

"Well, I passed, we kissed, he smiled, I moved on."

"Oh, that's cute!" Parvati sat back on her heels. "Well, why is it so horrible?"

"Countless reasons."

"Can you tell us who it is?"

"Yes, yes. I…I can say. Now. I think." One more steadying breath.

"L-Lucius Malfoy." Hermione said, opening her eyes to look at their faces, surprising herself by holding her head high.

Lavender blinked, Parvati stood up, both of their mouths open.

"…You're KIDDING!" Parvati finally shrieked.

Lavender took a few breaths. "Wow. Wow…Hermione…That's big."

Hermione kept her head up, even though her eyes were flicking back and forth pathetically.

Parvati fell over on the bed. "Oh, my word." She sat up. "Well, Hermione, we won't tell anyone, just like we said."

Hermione was speechless, and merely nodded.

Lavender had her hands pressed to the sides of her head. "Okay, okay. So. Lucius Malfoy…wow." She sat on the bed looking at Hermione, calming down. "Well, Hermione, you are right, he's devastatingly handsome. I don't really understand the vision…"

Parvati, still lying down across the bed, said "Do you mind if we talk about it some more? We wont let anyone else know, but we might come up with something to help."

"Of, of course. Go ahead." From the depths of the school, the bell resounded. Lavender and Parvati jumped up.

"Well, Hermione, don't dwell on it. Do you want to go to dinner with us, later?"

Hermione shook her head. "Thanks. I don't know, I think I'll just stay here for a bit, try and do some homework."

They nodded and left. Classes were over, thankfully, so Hermione leaned over the edge of her bed for her school bag. Oh, this was so not fair.

Her bag was in the Divination room. Sighing, Hermione swung out of bed and snuck down the stairs. Only a few people were in the common room so far, so Hermione hurriedly walked towards the door. She took the back way to the tower, it added five minutes to the journey, but it would give her less of a chance to be spotted.

It also gave her time to think. What if they had been together for awhile by that vision? She looked only a year or two out of school…ew. He was older than her…He was Draco's father! EW! No, this was horrible!

Her mind continued running off on small tangents until she reached the class room, it was, thankfully, free of people. Collecting her bag, she dragged her feet down the steps. The rest of the way back, she ambled, putting off dinner, her room, the common room, school tomorrow.

After skating through the common room, she hastened up the steps and began her work. She supposed the boys must have taken an early dinner. What would she tell them?

After about a half an hour, Hermione found it impossible to work. It was getting late.

She descended the stairs to the common room; it was full of people, as usual. The room was bright; an almost golden shade coated the walls from the multitudes of candles and the fire crackling cheerily. Parvati and Lavender were huddled in their usual spot by the wall. For some reason, she found herself gliding towards the portrait hole. Harry and Ron were worriedly conversing on a couch, on her path. Upon seeing her, they leapt up.

"Hermione! What happened there?" Harry exclaimed, studying her face.

"Yeah, you pitched a fit, are you alright?" came Ron. Hermione looked back and forth at them, mouth open, preparing an excuse that chose to remain frozen on her lips.

At that exact second, Lavender happened to glace at her, and, seeing her predicament, grabbed Parvati.

"Hermione!" each took one of her elbows, smiling. "We were wondering where you were, excuse us, boys."

Hermione shrugged at them. Ron, open mouthed, began to follow, but Harry held him back.

"Thank you so much. I have no idea how to say anything to them."

"Well, we actually did have something to say," Parvati said. "Over dinner, we were talking about it, and it occurred to us that, if you were…so intimately connected, that surely meant that he had crossed sides."

Hermione's mouth dropped. Parvati nodded. "You should tell Dumbledore."

"As much as I would love protesting to that, you are right." Hermione bit her lip. "But what if I'm wrong?"

"Chances are you were in a real trance. Dumbledore understands that sometimes Divination is inexact, but if he knows about this, then he can remember it for later."

"You're right. I'll go talk to him tomorrow morning. Thanks, I am amazed I didn't think of that myself."

Lavender smiled wryly. "Well, you did have some more important things on your mind." She paused, then grinned sheepishly. "Did it look-" Parvati hit her. "I'm sorry! I just-"

"Lavender! This is really important!"

Hermione sighed, clearly somewhere else, and said "I have some schoolwork to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night," they chorused, watching her retreating back.

**AN- okay, i have no idea if this is what you were looking for, but here it is. i might update again later tonight, but look for it in the next day or so if not. thanks so much for keeping the story going along!!!!!!**


	3. The Tell All

**AN- Chapter THREE! exciting! well, i would like to say, for future reference, that this story ignores pretty much everything. sorry if you dont like that, but i really dont see Dumbledore dying on my to-write list. or anything else. SO! onward!**

Hermione woke at the usual time. She habitually went through her morning routine, then exited the bathroom into the main dorm. As she grabbed her bag, Parvati spoke.

"Hermione, wait!" She and Lavender were almost ready, they both looked up at her. "Wait for us, we'll go to breakfast with you."

"Okay." Hermione slowly sat on her bed. The other girls rose and walked over to her. Wordlessly, they descended the staircase and went to breakfast.

After they had been eating for awhile, well, Hermione just picked at her berries, but the other girls were eating, Lavender spoke. "Well, we know this is going to be awkward. I mean, telling your headmaster about…such a vision, but," she glanced at Parvati and then looked back at Hermione, "we know Dumbledore. He wont make such a big deal over it."

Hermione smiled and started to actually eat her berries. "I suppose."

The other two girls smiled and they continued to eat in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore rose, and the students began to disperse. Hermione nodded at Lavender and Parvati, who wished her good luck, then left.

She had hardly gotten down the hallway when she heard footsteps behind her. Lavender grinned as Parvati said "We couldn't leave you alone."

Hermione grinned back. If anything, this ordeal had given her two new friends.

At the statue that guarded the headmaster's office, they waved her off. As she reached the doors, Hermione paused. Taking a deep breath, she gently rapped on the door.

"Come in!"

The door swung open. "Ah, Miss Granger. Please, sit down." Hermione smiled and crossed the office to sit opposite the headmaster. "What was it you came for, then?" Dumbledore gestured to a small bowl of lemon drops on the desk.

"No, thank you sir. The…subject I have come to see you about…is a little sensitive, I must say." Dumbledore nodded. "…Do you have any estimation of how exact Divination is?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I suppose. Often times, the only visions you have are true. The rest of the time, they have been made up."

Hermione's heart sank. "Oh. Well, then I suppose this is a matter of importance." Dumbledore sat patiently as she explained the assignment, the crystal ball, class, and what happened. "And then I…had a vision, that will be of great importance to you and the Order."

The old professor leaned forward interestedly. "A vision? If I recall, you were a reluctant Divination pupil, so this is quite a discovery. Please, continue."

Hermione laughed a little, before sobering. "Well, it is a little embarrassing, do you mind the condensed version?"

"Well, Miss Granger, that depends on what you have to tell me."

"Right. Well," she looked into his clear blue eyes. "In my vision, I saw Mr. Malfoy on the side of light."

Dumbledore, usually unflappable, blinked and looked quite astonished. "Well, this is key news, I will not say that it is good, this depends on how the vision comes about. I am sure that whatever you have to tell me could not be so embarrassing to an old man. I need the rest of the vision, Hermione."

She closed her eyes. "I knew you would say that. Well, the…circumstances of the vision…were…_amicable_, shall we say."

Dumbledore rose, brow furrowed, and said gently "Do you mean to say it so appeared that you and Lucius Malfoy were engaged in some romantic activity?"

She closed her eyes once more. "Yes." Was the whispered reply.

"I see." the twinkle was back in his eyes. "Well, that suggests the arrival of Lucius will be most pleasant. Can you please give me the…less juicy…details of the vision?"

Hermione had to smile at his. "It seemed to me that we were with a whole group of people, a party-like atmosphere."

"Indeed. Well, this is very important. Thank you for coming to tell me. However, I must ask you to stay for a moment. I will need to talk with Professor Snape about this."

Hermione looked up, paling considerably. It was safe to say Trelawney knew about this vision, and Lavender and Parvati. Now Dumbledore, and soon to tack on more people?

"I know you are ready to sink into the floor, but please, you must understand that this is important. We can try and clip the other details short, if you wish.

"Oh, please!" Hermione moaned, falling back into the chair.

**PAGE BREAK**

Professor Snape stood in the doorway, imposing as ever. After the door had fully open, he cocked an eyebrow, glancing at Hermione as he crossed the floor. "I understand you wish to see me, Headmaster?" he said elegantly, turning his gaze from Hermione.

"Yes, a matter of some importance." He gestured at a chair, then offered the bowl of lemon drops to them once more, Snape declined, Hermione, this time, took one and immediately felt the sweetly sour flavor comfortingly invade her mouth. "Miss Granger has had a vision."

"Is that so?" Snape resumed studying her skeptically. Hermione looked at the floor.

"Yes. It involves Lucius Malfoy."

Snape's head whipped around, hair swirling. "What?!"

"Indeed. He had switched sides. Hermione, what year did it appear to be?"

"Um, it looked like I was out of school. By a year or two."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkling again before turning back to Snape. "Well, in three or four years, if not sooner, it so appears that Lucius will join us."

The black clad professor was incredulous. "How? What proof do we have? How accurate was the vision?" he said intensely.

"From the information gathered, it is spot on. The proof…well, the proof being that he was at an Order function, behaving agreeably with all members."

Hermione bit her lip, fighting the flush that was spreading across her face. Her Potions professor sat back in his chair. "This is quite amazing. How long did the vision last?

"Merely a few seconds."

"Felt like an eternity." Hermione muttered.

"A few seconds? But how good is that for proof?"

Dumbledore broke down and smiled. "Well, Miss Granger, it so appears Severus will need more proof than we have given him. I'm dreadfully sorry. Shall you tell him or I?"

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, unable to speak. How weird was this? A gossipy tell-all with her staunch professor and understanding headmaster. How was she to put it?

"I shall say then. Hermione was watching her older version at this party. This older version made to pass by Lucius and, in doing so," the smile began to spread across his face once more. "They had a quick snog and she went about her business."

Hermione nearly choked on her lemon drop. How did they go from 'romantic activities' to 'a quick snog'?

Snape's mouth dropped open. If Hermione hadn't been in such a situation, she would have had a good laugh. "You…YOU?!" he jumped out of his chair before continuing. "I am very sorry Miss Granger, but you must understand my confusion."

"No, no please. It's my future, I completely understand how you feel."

"This is extraordinary. Absolutely extraordinary. I can hardly believe…Have you told Minerva?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Professor McGonagall? One of the people she most looked up to? No!

"Not yet. I am sorry Miss Granger. I need to tell her. But, I do believe that she will be the last to become privy to this affair. I would not spread it around too much however. Does anyone else know?"

Hermione swayed a bit. "No…no, I haven't told anyone except Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Although, I think Professor Trelawney knows, as well."

"You did not tell Harry and Ron?"

"No. I didn't know how. Lavender and Parvati, well, I asked them for help."

"Indeed. Well, Severus, do you think that Miss Granger needs to be here when I tell Minerva?"

"I do not think so. If questions arise, I do believe that a meeting of some sort can be established."

"Well, then, Miss Granger, I believe that it is halfway through your second class, I will excuse you." She rose and he smiled once more. "Lemon drop before you go?"

"Thank you, sir." She took one and departed, listening to the two men begin a discussion about how this changed things.

After she walked back to her dorm, Hermione flopped down onto her bed, attempting to get some rest. Her third class that day was a free period, and she had done all her homework for after lunch in anticipation of such an event.

Sighing, Hermione's eyelids closed. Her tongue slid over the shrinking lemon drop. She would have to remember to pick some of these up the next time she was in Hogsmeade.

**AN 2- sorry, page breaks dont seem to be working. Also, Snape? In this story, he IS a spy for the Order. He will resume his Snape demeanor in the following chapters, but, you must understand. this was mind blowing. hehehe! okay, so thanks for all my lovely reviewers, and also-- please, in your reviews, tell me how far you want this story to go? i really appreciate feedback! i can keep going, but i need a little guidance from YOU, my lovelies! OKAY, on with the show!**


	4. A Little Perspective, With a Twist

**AN- woot! sorry this took awhile, but here it is, nontheless. Once more, if you are reading LIOLI i will update soon, i promise. **

Hermione was jolted awake by the sound of the door. Lavender and Parvati bounced in; they had a free period, too.

"Oh! Hermione! How did it go?" Parvati asked, coming over to her immediately.

"It…it was mortifying." Hermione confessed. A synchronized moan of pity and defeat came from Lavender and Parvati. "I told Dumbledore, and I suppose that was alright, but…oh, I feel ridiculous now. This could change the entire vantage point of the war!" The full weight of her vision landed on Hermione like a hippogriff landing on a ferret.

Standing up, stared at nothing, seeing everything. How ridiculous! Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand man! HIM on the side of light?! HIM fighting for equality!?

HER in HIS—

…ew.

"It changes everything! HOW did I not realize?!"

"What happened?" Lavender implored.

"I feel so stupid to not have realized. I should have known he would have to tell Snape!"

"Snape!" The girls jumped to their feet.

Hermione nodded morosely. "Snape was told. And McGonagall will be told as well. Otherwise, I am not supposed to tell anyone except you two."

"I am so sorry! Oh, you poor thing. How did he take it? Malfoy and Snape are friends, I believe."

Hermione's mind was beginning to collapse momentarily, and she began to laugh, falling onto her bed. "He took it terribly." In between giggles, she managed "His mouth dropped wide open, he jumped out of his chair and questions came FLOODING from his mouth!"

This was a sign of how stressed Hermione was. It was not often that she rolled about on her bed, laughing at the very fabrication of the universe, unable to breathe properly.

Finally regaining her senses, she sat up slowly. "My Lord. I am so sorry. I don't know why-"

"It's alright, everyone needs to crack now and again." Parvati said comfortingly.

"The magnitude of the situation is astounding." Hermione murmured.

"Well, I think that we should go down to lunch. The doors will open soon."

"That's right." Lavender looked at Parvati. "Oh, have you told Harry and Ron?"

Hermione looked up from the floor. "No! Good gracious, I would have no idea how to tell them."

All the girls rose. "Well, they will wonder what has happened to you. I'd say in the next few days try and smooth it over, pretend that it never happened."

"Okay. I'll try."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was sitting dully in her fifth class of the day, copying notes, when the door flew open. A second year bounced nervously on his feet. "Excuse me sir, Professor McGonagall needs to speak with Hermione Granger."

The entire class, broken from their silent stupor, turned to the boy, and back to Professor Snape. Hermione looked up at him, he looked down at her. She picked up her bag and departed, head ducked low.

Snape sat down, rubbing his eyes. Out of all the things he had seen and done in his life, he was astounded by this. A vision from a sixth year student.

Hermione walked down the hall, alone. The second year had peeled off as soon as the door had shut. Hermione was somewhat relieved to be out of the class, as Snape watched her almost the entire time. It was really annoying, actually.

As she approached McGonagall's office, she could hear a shuffling and muttering from inside. Taking a deep breath, (it felt like the thousandth in the past two days) she gently pushed the door open. "Professor?"

The older woman looked up. "Hermione!" She ran over to her. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Hermione nodded. Her professor looked down at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine as can be expected." Hermione said. Her brief moment of insanity earlier in the day had been forgotten.

"Professor Dumbledore just told me. I'm not sure I like the circumstances, but the news of Lucius joining our side was welcomed." McGonagall looked almost nervous. "I know that Divination is inexact, but I also know that you generally have the same thought and you would never lie about something like this. I also know that Divination cannot be tampered with."

"Yes."

"It's very- I really…" she sighed. "There are things I would like to say, but I feel that you already know them. Or don't want to hear them. But…on the brighter side, Lucius joining with…the Order, I presume, greatly widens the chance we will win."

Inside, something clicked. Hermione looked up. "You're right. You're right!" her face brightened.

Maybe less people would die! Harry's chance of survival was greatly increased! This vision was cause for joy, not moping! Sure, it was a lot of maybes, but that was better than probably nots!

And…well, whatever happens, happens. "Thanks, Professor. I just…wasn't quite putting it into perspective."

McGonagall at first looked like she thought Hermione had cracked, but then smiled faintly. "Ah…yes…well, the bell will ring soon, I suggest you head for your next class."

Hermione beamed and turned towards the door, bag spinning out behind her.

**PAGE BREAK**

At dinner that night, Hermione raced up to Ron and Harry. She honestly felt like kissing Harry on the cheek, but that would lead to more questions than she felt like answering. "Hi guys!" She plopped down across from them and began to pile mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Ron opened his mouth, accusations ready to fly, but Harry, once more, cut him off. "Hey, Hermione. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I was having a bit of a psychological…type…well, cramps, basically." She finished matter-of-factly. "Parvati and Lavender were helping me, sorry I ditched you guys."

"It's okay." Harry assured. It was kind of odd, he admitted to himself, but at the same time he knew these "problems" would happen at some point or another.

Ron's mouth, on the other hand, was in his potatoes.

She looked at him brightly. "Catching flies, Ron?"

**PAGE BREAK**

The afternoon of the day after he was informed about Hermione Granger's vision, Dumbledore sat at his office. He had just received a notice from the Board of Governors. One Governor Malfoy would be making a visit that evening. This would be interesting.

**PAGE BREAK AGAIN**

Hermione was walking past the portrait of the Fat Lady with a crowd of students headed for dinner, laughing with her friends. As she laughed, her head fell back a bit, and her eyes went to the nearby staircase.

A tall, imposing figure stood, staring contemptuously at the group. His blond hair flowed down his shoulders, cloak following suit.

Needless to say, Hermione froze, staring at him open mouthed. As Lucius surveyed the group, he stopped at her motionless figure. Her eyes seemed to try to bore holes in the very fiber of his being. He looked at her through narrowed eyes, staring down at her.

The group of students pulsed around Hermione for about a second until two hands grabbed her elbows and steered her through the fat lady. Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other worriedly.

Lucius shook his head and turned down the staircase. That girl was bizarre.

**AN- yay! there you go, the next few chapters i think will be mostly her seventh year. ALSO, if you didnt pick up on the vibes, i am pretty much ignoring everything. Because Lucius Malfoy is very obviously not in Azkaban. SO review, my LOVELY readers, review! review and good things happen!!! **


	5. Seventh Year Blues

**AN- hey, well, this chapter is not too eventful, forgive me, but the next chapter? ZOMG! so much action your HEAD WILL SPIN!!! um, yeah. so here is the next chapter, thanks to all reviewers, luv ya all!**

Hermione sat up. She instantly forgot the dream that made her wake up, as usual, and rubbed her eyes. Glancing out the window, it was still dark, but it was getting to be that time of the year.

Rolling to the side, she opened her bedside drawer. Pulling out her necklace (she took it off every night before bed), the clasp caught the edge of one of the numerous scraps of paper stored there.

Smiling slightly, she had forgotten it was there, she turned the newspaper clipping so she could see it. Lucius Malfoy, barely even sneering, stared at her. She had frozen the clipping (having him moving around in a drawer next to her bed was a little creepy), so she smiled down at his still face.

She had always known he was attractive. He was imperial, cool, proud. His hair was beautiful. He was elegant, he was powerful. Okay, so he was VERY attractive.

But she hadn't seen him since that day last year, when he came on a Governor's visit. She laughed a little and slid the drawer closed.

At that exact moment, Parvati's alarm clock buzzed. The other two girls in the dorm sat up, moaning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. Hermione smiled and flipped her covers off, padding to the bathroom.

While she did have her own room (She WAS Head Girl, after all) she liked sleeping in the dorm.

After she finished, she stepped out and got dressed. Parvati went into the bathroom. After Parvati finished, Lavender scurried quickly into the bathroom. Hermione and Parvati began to pack their books, and Lavender came out. A second later, Hermione picked up her inkwell, then realized that the lid wasn't screwed on properly. After shutting it, she groaned and looked at the ink smeared on her hands.

After hurrying into the bathroom, she began to scrub at the ink.

"Hermione, do you have any hand lotion?"

"Yeah," she called over the water, "It's in my bedside table."

Parvati walked to the table and pulled out the small bottle before stopping. "Hermione?"

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, drying her hands on a hand towel. "Yeah?"

Lavender had gone over to join Parvati. She began to grin a little before whipping the clipping out of the drawer. "You keep a-"

"Oh." Hermione looked down before coming over to lie on her stomach on the bed. "Yeah."

"A clipping!" The picture was put in the middle.

"He IS very nice looking." Parvati said.

"Why do you keep it there?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think I clipped it last summer. I guess I thought it would be like a reminder, or something."

"Like a death sentence," Lavender said, studying the picture like it was foreign artifact.

"Or an arranged marriage." Parvati said, trying to make Lavender's statement a little better.

Hermione shrugged and slid the clip back into the drawer. Parvati returned the lotion and the girls grabbed their bags and headed down the stairs.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Parvati said.

"He hasn't switched sides yet." Hermione said.

**PAGE BREAK**

A few days after that conversation, the clipping had been brought out to be spell-o-taped to the bedside table. It started as a joke, but as they entered and departed the room the girls would always make some witty greeting directed at him.

One evening, the girls were planning a reading/homework/everyone stays in the dorm room thing. As they each spread out all over their beds, Hermione's mirror gave a buzz. The small compact was given to her as a Head. Draco had one too, they were used for communication from McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Flipping it open, Dumbledore's face looked at her seriously. "Miss Granger, I need you to come to my office. Immediately."

She closed the compact and looked up. Lavender looked at Parvati, Parvati glanced at Hermione. "I'll only be a second."

Upon reaching the headmaster's office, the door was open. She stepped in, then stepped back into the entryway. Make way for Lucius Malfoy.

Ducking her head, she murmured "Mr. Malfoy."

He appraised her, then swirled down the steps.

Hiding the smile slowly creeping across her face, she walked across the floor. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore?"

"I am not entirely sure I should be telling you this…but I feel that this is enough in your best interest. Lucius Malfoy has switched."

Hermione blinked. "Just…just like that?"

"I cannot tell you any details." Dumbledore looked drawn.

"I understand, sir."

"Do not tell…anyone."

"Of course."

"During the Final Battle, before it, I mean, I will take care of things. Do not worry, Hermione."

Hermione looked at the floor, then back at his eyes. "Yes, thank you, sir. For, telling me, I mean. I…I really…"

"The Battle is not happening right now. It would be in your best interest, though I know you will anyway, for you to not worry."

Hermione smiled. She did worry. Like she had a mother complex or something. She worried for everyone and everything.

"Please." Dumbledore said.

Hermione bit her lip, then looked up, smiling again. "Goodnight, Professor."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione clattered down the remaining circling stairs. Walking out from behind the statue, she was startled to see Lucius Malfoy, near the wall, just studying the floor. He looked up as she paused.

"Miss Granger." He said before glancing down at the floor again.

She still didn't move. Licking her lips, she hesitantly began to say something, then retracted what she said. Then she tried a different approach. "A-are you…alright, Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up again, and cleared his throat a little. "I- no, Miss Granger, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Oh, okay." She began to step past him, then turned to look at him.

He looked up once more, she smiled slightly, then kept going, feeling absolutely horrible. She would have talked to him, but it would reveal too much, that she knew this valuable information.

He was probably terrified. That was slightly berserk, Lucius Malfoy scared. It humanized him, made her feel close to him. But still…he was terrified. He couldn't very well go back to the Manor…he would be a dead man if it got out that he had changed sides.

What had he to do?

She couldn't help him. Maybe he had stayed behind to ask Dumbledore what to do. Dumbledore could help him, somehow, couldn't he?

She closed her eyes, then said the password, entering the Common Room. She was under direct orders not to worry…and here she was, worrying miserably, not even minutes after the order.

**AN- right, now right about now, i'm trying to alternate my chapters ( i have two ongoing stories, you see) so, one chapter of LIOLI one day, and then a chapter of Divination the next. Now, i am an hour overdue on this one, i apologize, but here it is, expect the next one either late tomorrow or sometime Sunday.**

**OHOHOH- if you have seen Rocky Horror Picture Show, PLEASE tell me this-- Doesnt Riff Raff (aka Richard O'Brien) look like he would make an AWESOME Lucius? I THINK SO! hehehe. so...REVIEW! **


	6. Beginnings, Ends, and Dreams

**ME AGAIN- im sorry! okay, um, i got in a spot of trouble (okay okay, so if you wanted to walk through my room, you would wade through a foot of junk) so i wasnt allowed on the computer until nine tonight (thats like, no net for two days, ppl, thats FOREVER in my time), didnt start writing till about ten, maybe, so here is the finished product. PLEASE...i'm just not sure...i dont know how good a chapter this is, and i LOVE hearing from you guys, so reinforce my confidance, so far you've all done an amazing job at reviewing, keep it up!!**

Hermione opened her eyes blearily. She was in the school…lying on the ground of the entrance hall.

Her mind groggily tried to comprehend. There…there were bodies…and chunks of stone…wood splinters everywhere…scorch marks…

The sticky June air closed over her, a flash of searing pain fazed her eyes, and Hermione was out cold.

**PAGE BREAK**

_Hermione rounded the corner, breathless. The Final Battle was upon them, not even two weeks from the end of the school year, and the Seventh Year graduation._

_She had come running into the entrance hall, then was suddenly confronted with the rubble and char, a few people running, fighting, and-_

_One Lucius Malfoy. Hair pulled back, and he had shed his customary robes, down to pants, shirt and vest. _

_She stopped running, nearly falling forwards, and watched as his opponent fell, just inside the door. _

_Glancing over his shoulder, Lucius was about to run outside- sounds of the fight could be heard from where they stood- but stopped when he saw Hermione, staring at him._

_She opened her mouth, starting to say something- anything- but he cut her off._

_Shaking his head slightly, he looked at her. "Don't," slipped from his mouth, then he turned and ran to the fray on the front lawn. _

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione launched forward, gasping. Her head flew around, hair flying everywhere. She tried to force her panic down. She wasn't in Hogwarts, she was surrounded by teal, in a large room. She made her breathing return to normal.

Then it hit her. She was in St. Mungo's. She panicked again. Was she hurt? WHY COULDN'T SHE FEEL HER LEGS?!

Oh, scratch that.

But what about her friends? Her classmates? Teachers?

Voldemort?

Hermione clutched her head. Okay…if she was in St. Mungo's, then that meant…

They had won?

Suddenly, one of the nearby beds' curtains opened. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"HARRY!" She vaulted out of her bed, and threw her arms around him. "You're okay! You're alright! WE'RE ALIVE!!"

Harry laughed. He gently tugged at her arms until she sat back, rubbing the tears flowing over her beaming cheeks away.

"Yeah. We did it."

"Well…can I ask?"

Harry sighed. "Voldemort, me. He's gone, dead. We dueled, on the shores of the lake."

"How?"

Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them, his smile was a little harder than it had been. "He wanted to be a human? He died like a human. Nothing special."

Hermione took a deep breath, smiling sadly. She took his hand on the bedspread before she looked up again. She knew that he meant he had killed Voldemort in much the same way his parents had died. He wanted it that way.

"Well…what's happening here?"

"You are in that bed over there, Ron is over in that one, Neville is over there, and Ginny is in this one." He pointed last to the bed next to him. Hermione was across the aisle from Harry, staggered one bed over. Neville was next to her, Ron next to Neville. Ginny was on Harry's right.

"Everyone is out cold. Tons of fun you lot are."

Hermione laughed. "How long have you been awake?"

"Maybe an hour."

"You poor soul." Hermione said dryly. "…Have you heard anything else?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, we'll find out sooner or later, right? Oh, Harry, I am SO happy this is over! We're safe! You did it! The world is safe! This is surreal!"

"I know, I still feel so paranoid."

"We will. You especially. Probably for a few years."

"Well…"

"Yeah. So…do you know why we're here?"

"Trauma. Probably. And checking to make sure we're really okay, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay, well, I should probably go back to my own bed, you know."

"Alright."

After she had settled beneath her crisp sheets, laid her head back into the fluffy pillows, she closed her eyes for a second. On the backs of her eyelids, she saw a blond ponytail, a retreating back. Opening her eyes, she looked over to Harry. His eyes were closed too.

Licking her lips, she whispered loudly "Harry?"

He slightly opened one eye. "What?"

"Do…do you remember anything about Lucius Malfoy?"

He closed his eye. "Uh, I'm trying to remember…"

"Just because, he switched sides, you know. I fought inside the school, I know he was outside."

"I remember him fighting…but I didn't have much time to just watch other people."

"I know."

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was laughing at something that Harry had said. Another nurse came in, smiling and she set down a tray of glasses of water. The small group of people had spent the day crying, laughing, and focusing on the happy.

They had heard from other friends, visited with them. Not one of them with any lasting effects.

Lavender and Parvati were amongst the first to visit. As soon as they came in the door, Hermione had run over to them. After bouncing and hugging and making absolute sure they were alright, they sat in the visitor's chairs and everyone just talked.

After awhile, they stood, making the joke that their stay at the hospital was basically one big party or like living in an apartment building, Lavender turned.

"Hermione?" she walked over. "Have you heard…?" she asked in a low whisper.

Hermione shook her head. "Nope."

Parvati smiled. "You'll find out eventually."

"Okay, well, feel better."

They nodded. "You too!"

**PAGE BREAK**

A few days had gone by. They had been visited by what seemed like everyone in Britain. And they were getting sick of the teal.

Finally, Ron and Neville left. Ginny deemed that she would leave the next morning, and Harry was under pressure to stay, not only by the staff and Molly Weasley, but by the public. He was now the actual deliverer, and there was no hope for him if he so much as walked into the street.

Harry had fallen asleep, again, and Ginny was doing something somewhere in the hospital. Hermione was reading a book, she had gotten halfway through the small text in the days she had been there. Suddenly, she became aware of a presence in the doorway.

Looking up, she shut the book. Lucius Malfoy looked at her, blinking slowly. She stared back, exhaling deeply. He was clad in the traditional black, hair flowing over his shoulders. Imposing, always.

After a moment, Hermione smiled a little. "Well, are you planning on standing in the doorway, or would you like to come in?" she asked quietly.

Lucius smiled faintly, glanced at Harry, and made his way over to her. After he was seated, they both remained silent for awhile, Hermione staring at her covers, Lucius at her bedside table. After a moment, he shifted.

"Well…firstly, I have been told you are alright. Is this the truth?"

"None the worse for the wear. Getting sick of teal, but no, I'm alright."

Lucius smiled again. They were silent, Harry shifted in his sleep. Finally Hermione whispered "Why?"

He looked at her. "I could ask you the same. But you did ask first."

"Well, why did you say that? During the Battle?"

"You, Miss Granger, are a worrier. You were about to say something to me, you had only the vaguest idea of what was about to fall out of your mouth, and I could only assume what it was. It was probably something that would create worry. You knew that I had changed my mind in regards of loyalty." As he talked, she noticed his impeccable posture, how he chose his words carefully. "You knew, and you worried. That would be bad."

"I suppose."

"Now, I suppose it was a month ago, and I saw you, in Hogwarts,"

"Oh, yes. Well, you picked it right. I had just been informed, and I was beginning to worry. I knew that you had no idea what you were doing, and you had nowhere to go. You looked so upset…I couldn't just let it go…"

"Ah." They were quiet once more.

"Well…I'm glad that this has all worked out for you."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I expect I will be seeing you, at some point."

"Oh, you will." Hermione said lightheartedly, smiling up at him as he stood.

**GUESS WHO- yaaaay! i updated, i hope you liked it! expect the next chapter on time this time, lolz! okay, so review! and be happy! and...yeah. so, i had something else to say...but...i DONT remember it. so...thanks for the feedback on Richard O'Brien, lolz! OHOHOH! Happy Fourth of July!!!! if you're American...if you're not, that is so cool, no joke, please tell me! even though i doubt it...WHATEVER!! its the lack of sleep, im sorry. **


	7. Intrigue

**AN- i am SO SO SO sorry! i know, i promised to have this up before Christmas, and if i lost any readers i am devastated! but life sortof happened, aka EVERYTHING happened all at once, plus when i read the Seventh Book i suddenly ran across qualms with breaking up Lucius and Narcissa. but here it is. as i said, stuff happened, so this chapter probably leaves a lot to be desired and my writing style may have changed. also, was giving me trouble uploading it, so sorry for any mistakes! (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year belated/early!)**

Hermione sat, staring at the ground, chewing her lip. The battle had ended months ago, and now that everyone was partially adjusted to normal life, Order meetings had been reinstated and this was the first one, falling in mid-October. Other than her friends, she actually hadn't seen majority of her extended friends. Order members wandered happily, standing in loose groups, filling each other in on their latest escapades. Hermione had a headache.

She supposed it could be labeled post-wartime paranoia. Except...it wasn't, not really. She just couldn't grip reality just yet. Not yet. Living in such a particular way for so long and then instantly having that life's rules, principles, and hesitations torn away was mentally wearing. Not to mention the transition from school to real life. Sighing, she got up from her slouch in her chair and made her way into the hall for some air, space, and quiet.

Leaning back against the wall, she stuck her legs out and locked her knees, before rubbing her face with her hands with a heavy sigh. Someone cleared their throat. Hermione looked in between her fingers. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a chair on the opposite wall. Removing her hands, Hermione smiled at him tiredly. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Granger." he said delicately. Silence stretched between. Hermione stared at the floor near his feet. Lucius focused on his hands before saying, with a trace of a laugh in his falsely bright tone, "It is difficult to adjust, isn't it?" and looking up.

Hermione blinked slowly, before giving a small smile. "I suppose."

He chuckled for a millisecond and said "You suppose my foot."

"Such language, Mr. Malfoy."

He resumed staring at his hands with a small smile. Their silence paid a return visit. Hermione hesitantly said "Why don't you go in there?"

Lucius lightly shook his long blond mane back off his shoulders. He was quiet for a moment. "I don't belong in there. You have to understand."

"You do." she said quietly. "You fought alongside us, didn't you?" she tried to lighten her statement. "I mean, why did you come in the first place?"

"There you have a point. I suppose it was one of those occasions that seems alright..." he paused, almost painfully, "and then you arrive...and you realize that staying home in your study would have been a better idea." Hermione lowered her eyes in understanding. Lucius returned his gaze to his hands. "You would think..." he said silkily, "that the second time...adjustment would be easier."

Hermione looked at him. "No!" she exclaimed softly. "No, of course not! This time...this time is different!"

He looked at her. Some small part of her trembled, perhaps she should tack on a 'surely'...no. That would be wishy-washy. This time WAS different. It was actually over this time. His lips twitched. "My, Ms. Granger, you seem very sure of yourself."

Hermione bravely looked him in the face. "What else?"

The corners of his mouth twitched. He looked back at his hands. It was amazing how awkwardness could bring two people together. Hermione hesitantly said "I'll go back in if you go back in."

Lucius regarded her with piercing eyes before smiling slightly. "Fine."

They both stood up, Hermione smiling a little crookedly. "Now that you have conceded my request I wonder what else I can make you do."

He came up beside her, the smile seemingly had grown considerably. Looking down at her with one eyebrow raised, Lucius said "Don't push it."

Hermione smiled and raised an eyebrow. For some reason, she finally started to feel as she had before the Final Battle. It was odd, she almost wished it would go away. Half of the emotion felt good, but the other felt wrong. As if she knew there was no way to fully return to the Hogwarts version of herself. War ages one.

Shaking her head free of these thoughts, she instead reverted to the small victory of convincing Lucius...Mr. Malfoy...to come into the gathering. At least she knew that she intrigued him...

As the meeting finally wound down, so had Hermione's headache. She had actually made an effort to connect with the others, but her main concern had been, of course, checking on Lucius. Just to see that he was successfully engaged in conversation and not miserable. Hermione noticed that happen only once. In that instance she had gone over to him and they talked for a little while, mostly about nothing. Hermione was immensely pleased to discover that, as they talked, he scrutinized her carefully. She had a feeling that he talked about trivialities only to gauge her response. As the meeting ended, she picked up her coat (that time of year, you know) and made to follow the others as they left. Nearing the door to the living room, she happened to meet up with Lucius as he himself prepared to go home. "Well," she said a little brighter that she felt, "did you have a good time?"

"I wouldn't classify it as good." Lucius said amusedly.

"But that means that you must classify it as something." Hermione said, an amused tremor in her own voice.

"I must thank you, however." Hermione fought against the glow of pleasure that she felt spreading over her body. Lucius' eyes were fixated on his gloves as he tugged them over his hands. "Yes. I have dealt with war before. But when it is quite over, there is a large period of adjustment."

"It's entirely understandable," Hermione said quietly. "I mean...our way of living was just altered considerably. And, seeing as you were at the height of wizarding society-" here Lucius made an amused snort, "and it makes perfect sense that you should be caught in the mix."

Lucius' lips twitched. "You veil your words well, you should be a diplomat." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He still was looking straight ahead (by this time, they had reached the front stoop), and had an immensely amused aura about him. "In any case...you seem to be one of the only tolerable people here." (which Hermione knew he was lying about, but perhaps he would just rather not say she was understanding...) "Would you, by chance, want to meet me...somewhere in Diagon Alley this Saturday afternoon?"

Hermione struggled to quell the flame of excitement in her stomach. "I am afraid I am going to need a better destination than 'somewhere'."

Lucius gave his gloves one last cursory tug, smiling in a rather feline manner. "I will meet you in one of the sundry small places there."

Hermione, grinning, rolled her eyes to the sky. "The third small sundry place on the right?"

"Yes, that one will do quite nicely." Lucius shook back his mane of blond hair and began to descend the steps. Halfway down, he stopped, turned, at looked at the brunette at the top fully for the first time since they had both begun to leave Grimmauld Place. "...And Hermione," he said in his typically icy, astute speech, "Malfoys NEVER...get caught in the mix." With that, he turned rapidly and continued down the walkin a proud, self-assured, MALFOY manner, and,after walking through the gate and down the sidewalk several paces, disapparated.

Hermione, after he had gone, fought to stop herself from swooning against the stone doorframe. This should prove interesting. Suddenly overcome with a fit of giggles, she DID collapse onto the door frame, collecting herself. She had not laughed so spontaneously in months. Launching off the wall, Hermione skittered down the walk excitedly, apparating mid-run.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was very excited. She hadn't told Parvati and Lavender about this…thing she and Lucius- Mr. Malfoy- were doing that afternoon, just in case. She bouncily prepared to apparate into the Leaky Cauldron, from there she would walk to the "sundry small place".

Moving along the bustling alley, she counted all the small hole-in-the-wall restaurants. One…two…three!

His selection was a small tea shop, much to Hermione's pleasure. It didn't exactly emanate Malfoy, but, then again, she did not actually know him well.

Stepping onto the stone step, Hermione glanced inside, just to see where she stood. He was already there. The door was open (it was chilly, but not chilly enough to mandate battening down the hatches) so she stepped right in.

Offering him a smile, she seated herself. He looked at her appraisingly. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good afternoon. Would you care for something?"

Hermione tilted her head. "Yes I believe I would…" looking down, there was a slip of thinner parchment on the table, on which was inscribed the menu.

Teas…

Scanning the list, the matter of which took the better of three seconds, she paused on one of the descriptions.

Cybil Tea- a mix of rose, rose hip, nettle, black tea leaves, cherry extract…

The small list of ingredients continued. How funny…those, if she could remember correctly, were the ingredients for that tea she drank in her sixth year Divination class…and how strange, Hermione thought, that it should be called 'Cybil', relatively close to Sybill…the name of her old professor…

Well, it was only fitting that she had some.

Smiling up at the slim waitress that had appeared at the table, she said "May I have a cup of your Cybil Tea, please?"

"Right away, miss!"

Folding her hands complacently on the table, she smiled cheerily at the ever speculating man across from her.

"Interesting that you should select a tea that looks and smells like potpourri."

"Interesting that you made a rhyme." Lucius blinked, slightly thrown off. "Yes, potpourri it may be, but it tastes wonderful. All the more reason to indulge."

Lucius inclined his head in acceptance. Hermione's tea arrived, steaming slightly and a faint exotic aroma was brought forth.

Hermione appreciatively brought the cup to her chin, allowing the scent to waft up to her nose before taking a small sip. Closing her eyes briefly, she reopened them and set her cup down with a cheery smile at Lucius. He had been watching this entire affair with rapt attention, and now eyed her in a nigh-confused manner."Oh, sorry about that. I always accept every cup oftea as a luxury."

"I'm not sure I want to be seen cavorting with someone who relishes tea as much as you." Lucius' tone was amused, and he was looking at her with the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Well, I could just rattle off several financial, historical, and rather poetic reasons for anyone to enjoy tea, but then I fear I would bore you."

"Never." Lucius said, slightly amused once again. "I must say, however, there are several other topics far more interesting than tea that we could talk about."

"Of course." Hermione said, favoring him with a smile of her own. _Leave the small trivialities to when we can be slightly more than companionable with each other._ Where did that come from? "Well, other than tea, what would you like to talk about?"

He was scrutinizing her again. "I find you to be rather intriguing."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. He ignored her question. He hadn't done that before...strange. She should have been expecting behavior more like this, not the behavior she had been receiving (a normal conversation where one party paid attention to the other). "I'm not sure I want to be found intriguing." Oh, really?

The wry smile surely told him otherwise. His smile grew to almost smirking proportions. She took another sip of tea, safeguarding against laughter. "That, my dear, is too bad."

Hermione raised both eyebrows. "I say, being rather forceful this morning, aren't we? Drink your Earl Grey, its getting cold."

"I only have a small amount left, it really doesn't matter. And further-" Lucius stopped abruptly and stared at her strangely, but Hermione just looked at him innocently over the rim of her cup. "And furthermore," he continued slowly, "I don't really think you minded terribly."

"I would be lying if I said no." She put down her cup, fighting glee. He hadn't noticed her chiding until he had already answered it. _Meant to be!_ Her mind trilled.

"As I suspected." Lucius settled back in his chair, something like triumph radiating from him. His eyes glittered; Hermione wouldn't be able to contain her glee much longer...

"In any case," Hermione picked up, "I find being intriguing…intriguing."

"Any sane person would." Lucius offered.

"Mm…but…curiosity…" Hermione smirked slightly at her now empty cup, not finishing her sentence.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "Curious? Well, synonyms are synonyms…curiosity is something that can be fulfilled."

Hermione threw back her head, straightening her posture. "I will not fulfill your curiosity."

"I hope that is a promise." Lucius said, looking at her with a certain unreadable emotion in his eye that I will merely call 'thoughtfully'.

"Indeed it is."

"Well, I am sure you have engagements of your own, perhaps we can further satisfying curiosity…next weekend?"

"Saturday afternoon?"

"Fine."

"Where?" They both rose and started towards the door.

"You decide."

As they descended the sunny stone step, Hermione thought. "How about…the sixth small sundry place on the right? Here, in Diagon Alley?"

"Perfect."

Each smiled at the other and made to leave, but Lucius called her back. "Oh, Hermione?" She turned and smiled at him once more. "Curioser and curioser." He said, shaking his head slightly with a smile, and walked off.

Hermione watched his retreating back for a moment before making a dash for Parvati's.

**PAGE BREAK**

Racing into the bookstore, Hermione slid to a stop in front of the counter. "Padma! Where's Parvati?"

"She's in back."

"Thank you!"

Sure enough, at the back of the thin bookshop, seated in the two lavender colored reading chairs were Parvati and Lavender. (Padma and Parvati co owned the shop, which they started after Padma married Dean and Parvati married Seamus. Padma was now expecting, growing larger by the day, and Parvati had already had her first.)

"YOU GUYS!" Hermione exploded excitedly.

"Hermione! Hello, this is a surprise! What's up?" Lavender stated from her chair, engagement ring glittering slightly (Ron had given it to her a few weeks previous).

"You will never believe it!" She squealed, bouncing on her feet.

"Hermione!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lucius and I just went out. And we're going out again next Saturday!"

"Finally!" Parvati said, launching up and hugging Hermione, Lavender joining them.

"Well, what happened?!" Lavender squealed.

"We talked, he said I was intriguing. It was just a quick thing, cup of tea, you know, but I don't care!"

"That's fantastic!"

"Isn't it? I can hardly breathe!"

"Well, did you flirt outrageously?" Lavender asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, well, a little. Sortof. You wouldn't call it flirting outrageously." Hermione said, giggling.

"You two are intellectuals, I'm pretty sure Lavender wouldn't understand." Parvati said, lightly teasing her friend.

"Hey!" Lavender said, smacking Parvati's arm. "Well, here, pull up something to sit on and tell us more!"

Hermione was happy to oblige.

**AN- okay, i really hope you like it, and thanks to emeraude.lefey for PMing me about continuing, if i ever slack again feel free to PM me or something, it guilt trips me, believe me! **

**also, i did something in this im not sure i like, but idk. Parvati and Padma are married to Dean and Seamus, and idk if that makes you happy or sad, but my fingers did the walking and i was reluctant to take it off. also, i am aware there is a huge issue with their children. AKA Parvati's child being born already. if you discovered this (sorry if you didnt and only now am i making you realize it, im covering my ass is all) and wanted to tell me, thanks, but, i know. hey, maybe her baby was premature. **

**ALSO maybe to you "THE TEA" sounded disgusting. but i didnt know what to put in it. sorry!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!**


	8. Upheaval and Confusion

**AN- okay, i know you've been waiting patiently for this, so i'll keep it short- SORRY! i know i say that too much, but my failing math got in the way of my literary dreams. SO READ ON!**

Hermione was ecstatic. She had just had a fantastic lunch with Lucius, and now, to top everything off, she was going to go buy a new book. It was lovely, for the end of October, and she was practically skipping to Parvati and Padma's bookshop.

To make her mood even better, she and Lucius had made plans for another lunch.

Rushing into the shop, Hermione skittered past Padma, checking a customer, and made her way towards Parvati, who was stocking shelves a little ways away. The shop wasn't swamped, as it was still the lunch hour, but there were still several people browsing.

Hermione tapped Parvati on the shoulder. The other girl turned, grinned, and resumed her

stocking. "Hello! Are you coming to tell me all the events of this afternoon?"

"No, actually, I'm here on business." Hermione said, mock pompously. "I'm picking up a book as well."

"Oh, okay. Like you would keep valuable information from me! Are you browsing for the book?"

"No, Padma should have it behind the counter…"

Parvati thought a moment. "Ah, yes, I remember, yeah, Padma has it with her, go get it then come back for the tell all!"

Hermione did so. When she returned, Parvati was almost done with all the books in her box. Playing with the book, Hermione began, talking to Parvati's back. "I'm back. So, today was fantastic, we had-" Since she couldn't look at her friend's face, Hermione had glanced around the shop. Amazingly enough, a few feet away, browsing through books, was Lucius Malfoy himself.

Urgently, Hermione tapped Parvati on the back. "I'm listening Hermione, keep going."

"No Parvati…" she hissed.

Parvati turned, books in hand. "Oh…" she said, eyes widening.

"What do I do?" Hermione moaned.

"I don't know he's a ways away."

"Yes but he has very good hearing-"

"Who has good hearing?" Lucius said from just behind her.

Both girls' eyes widened. "Seamus." Hermione filled in quickly. "He was here a while ago, he said he left, but we couldn't be sure. He's been trying to get in on things Parvati and I have been talking about. I just reminded her that he had good hearing, working with the sports industry and all."

Parvati nodded emphatically behind Hermione as Hermione smiled cheerily. Lucius raised his eyebrows in innocent interest. "Ah really? And what, may I ask are you conferring about that Seamus Finnegan would want to know?"

Hermione quickly recovered. "Well…if we can't tell Seamus we can't tell you."

Lucius smiled briefly. "Aha. Secrets. I see. Well, then. This is a lovely shop, Mrs.…"

Parvati smiled warmly. "Finnegan. And thank you."

"You never can tell these days." Lucius said, walking away. Once he had reached the center aisle that ran clear from the front to the back of the shop, he turned. "Oh, and Hermione?" The girl in question, surprised at the use of her first name, walked forward. That was a mere slight shock compared to the amazement and bewilderment she felt when he slid his arm around her waist and whispered "You lie." In her ear.

She could do nothing more than cover her wide eyes and blushing face with her fingers as she watched him walk away, cloak and hair slightly billowing, towards the door. Finally, she squealed "Lucius!"

He turned a fraction and gave her a sly smile. Hermione, now even more flustered that she had used his given name, exploded into laughter and ran to the back of the store,

where the office was. Lucius calmly made his exit.

**PAGE BREAK**

After that interesting adventure, Hermione became even more excited for the things the future promised.

Especially now that she couldn't remember the entire affair without remembering the feel of his strong arm sliding around her waist and then spontaneously falling out of her chair, or just falling over as the case may be.

The memory also left her missing the feel of his arm…and wondering what it would feel like to have his arms, both of them, around her waist at all times…

"Hello? Hermione? Are you there?"

Hermione snapped out of lazy, hazy daydreams to look up, startled, at Draco, who was standing in front of her desk waving a hand in front of her face. She blushed.

"Oh, sorry Draco! What did you need?"

He looked at her strangely. "Well…actually, I had wanted to come over five minutes ago when you fell out of your chair, and now I'm just wondering if you got a head injury while squawking and falling all over the place."

Hermione glared up at him. It had been a slow day and, hey, if you had such important things to think about as Lucius Malfoy, his arms, and your future (preferably with him in it) you would utilize your temporary uselessness to the maximum. By daydreaming.

"No, I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking." She said curtly, trying not to say it too venomously. After all, he originally wanted to come over and see if she was okay. "And I was NOT squawking!"

"But you don't deny flailing."

"I did fall out of my chair, I admit." She said, defensively, looking up from said chair.

"You squawked."

"I didn't."

"You did! You shrieked as if you had seen something 'inappropriate' and fell out of your chair."

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"And then you get this dazed look on your face. Like you're dreaming of a little house with the kettle on to boil and some man to wait for until he comes home from work."

"It's been a slow day! We've had nothing to do, and yes, maybe I was dreaming about my kettle, perhaps my house, but that is it!" she snapped.

"Oh, defensive! Who is it? It can't be your cat, Hermione, that would be disgusting."

"DRACO, GET AWAY FROM MY DESK!" Hermione howled, standing up quickly.

"Calm down."

"No! Go away!"

"Merlin, you're worked up."

"DRACO!" Hermione drew her wand, not thinking about the fact that they were at work, not at school.

"Hey, hey, get back to work, both of you."

Sniffing, Hermione sat back down, upset that she had been chastised. Draco ambled back to his desk.

Minutes later, he was back. "So, Hermione,"

"Merlin, it's like being back at school! Take the hint Draco, I don't want to talk to you! Go away!"

"No! I was wondering-"

"I don't care!"

"WONDERING…if this strange behavior…wait…let me rephrase." Hermione stared at him with exaggerated disinterest. "I was just wondering if you had talked to Father recently."

"I d- what?" Hermione blinked.

"I know you and Father had some sort of weird bond or something developing. He seems to be acting funny recently."

"Funny?"

Draco sighed. "I know you don't like me, Hermione, but can you just answer the question?"

"Its not that I don't like you Draco. You're just an irritating wanker."

"Nice to know you care." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione smirked at him briefly. "What do you mean he is acting funny? I actually was confused, I wasn't being evasive."

"Oh, well then, sorry, and I don't know. He seems preoccupied. Well, more than usual. Poor Father is always preoccupied…" he finished, murmuring.

"Strange…and you think I would know?"

"Well, I mean, I heard from someone that you seemed to be taking care of him at the last Order function. I just thought…"

"Oh."

"And, of course, there's your strange behavior…" Draco grinned. "You weren't by any chance dreaming about Father, were you?"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed. "Shut up!"

"Aha! I don't blame you, Hermione, he's rather devilish looking, isn't he?"

"Shut up! No, it isn't true!"

"Don't deny! I never knew you went for older men…"

"Draco!"

"I bet it's the hair. You would be the kind of person to go for the longer locks…what with all the reading you do…"

Hermione's face was blushing heavily and she had no idea what to do. She and Lucius never talked about their strange relationship, would he want Draco to know? "Draco, shut up and go away!"

"Come on, Hermione! I'm bored and it's true."

"Shut up!"

"I can tell it's true."

"Draco! Stop talking!"

"I'm just surprised you haven't begged me not to tell anyone yet."

She gave up. "Because I know you won't tell anyone, if not for me, then for your Father."

"Very smart. So you admit to it?"

"I don't know what it is."

"I see. And, I would so not tell people for you."

"That's right you would, or I would sic your father on you."

"No you wouldn't!" Draco said, smirking slightly. "You'd rather have ME sic HIM on

YOU!"

"DRACO WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY, SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO WORK!"

At that exact moment, the doors to their department opened, and there stood none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. Why he has this habit of coming in at the exact most infuriating moment of every situation, Hermione would never know.

Hermione and Draco, both with their eyes glued to the long haired blond, pointed at each other simultaneously.

Lucius merely arched an eyebrow.

"He did it!"

"Did you feel your ears burning father?" Draco asked like a cheery child.

Hermione huffed, deflating and looking at Draco dejectedly.

"What is going on here?"

"Draco won't leave me be."

"Did you hex him properly?"

"They wouldn't let me."

"Hey!" Draco pouted.

"Leave Hermione alone, Draco."

"Ooh, first name basis!"

Lucius sharply looked at Hermione, who held up her hands. "He figured it out! I had no control over the situation!"

"Draco…" Lucius began tiredly.

"Go shag yourself." Hermione finished succinctly, sticking out her chin.

"Or you could do that." Lucius said, smiling briefly at Hermione. Draco was just looking down at Hermione amusedly.

"Draco, if we are going to go, then lets, if not, I am leaving. Hermione, I am dreadfully sorry you must be subject to my dreadful son. I will see you this weekend." Draco opened his mouth. "And Draco, think very hard about what you are about to say next."

Draco did so, thoughtfully closing his mouth, eyeing his father carefully. Lucius nodded, turned, and walked towards the door. Draco looked at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled angelically and followed his father.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione moaned as she fell into an armchair near Parvati and Lavender. "Draco found out!"

"WHAT?!" Lavender shrieked.

Parvati stared at Lavender, who stared at Hermione, who was looking morosely back at them. "What happened?"

Hermione blushed a little and peeked up at Parvati. "Well…you remember the other day…"

"Like I could forget!" she laughed.

"Yeah…same here…and I was at work and it was a slow day…"

"Did you do something to draw attention to yourself?"

"I kind of fell out of my chair a little…"

"You didn't!"

"Yeah…and then Draco wormed it out of me and then to top it all off Lucius walked in…"

"He seems to do that a lot." Parvati noted dryly.

"Doesn't he?"

"I'm lost!" Lavender wailed.

"You weren't here, don't worry."

"No way! She totally has that dreaming-about-his-arms glaze over her eyes, you HAVE to tell me!"

Parvati bestowed a brief recap, much to her friend's squealing delight. "No wonder!" Lavender turned back to Hermione. "So your secret is safe?"

"It should be. Merlin but that boy is irritating."

"Indeed he is. But, at least you have his father to stick up for you…"

"I suppose…" Hermione muttered, discontentedly. "I have no idea what I'm doing, you know."

"Bring it up on your next date." Parvati suggested helpfully. "In the meantime, I need to run back to the counter, Padma needs to be relieved…" she looked thoughtfully at Lavender. "She needs to take time off actually…bed rest for the baby…Lavender, you aren't…"

"Sure I'll stand in for her!" Lavender said. She didn't have a job, so she was really free as a bird. She spent most of her time at the bookstore anyway.

"Good! Now you will be here when Hermione comes to tell us all the juicy details of her date!" Parvati gushed.

Hermione smiled. "If I make it to Saturday alive, that is."

"We'll make sure of it."

**AN- im sorry! once more. thanks for being so patient with me, i wont give you a time frame for the next chapter because we ALL know what happens when i do that. you dont see me again for a month. and with these words i leave you... OO EE OO AH AH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG! LOLZ i love Witch Doctor.**


	9. Dating You is Weird

**AN- tada! Okay, i know its short, but i think you will be extatic anyway! power to the people!**

Hermione sat at the table in Diagon Alley, waiting for Lucius. They needed to discuss certain things. She mentally prepared herself for the items she needed to talk to Lucius about.

Just then, he walked into the restaurant. "I apologize for being late," he said, taking his seat, "I was being hassled by my belligerent son."

Hermione hummed in assent, smiling at him. "Speaking of your son…"

Lucius arched his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"He knows now."

"Yes."

"And…"

"And?"

"And…do you have a problem with that?"

"No, my dear, I wish he wasn't so crass as to badger you about it, but no. I am surprised he hasn't thrown some sort of temper tantrum, he is taking it quite well."

"Is he? Well…I almost deserved it."

"How is that?"

Hermione did not know why she was going down that road. Lucius did not need to know she fell out of her chair. "Well…I accidentally called attention to myself…he originally came to talk out of concern but it just escalated."

"Indeed? Did you fall out of your chair?"

"Did he TELL you?" Hermione asked. She hadn't planned on going into detail.

Lucius laughed in the back of his throat. "No. Lucky guess."

"Well, according to your son I flailed and squawked." Lucius laughed. Hermione smiled at him. "I denied all accusations."

"Good. That boy is far too much trouble and I cannot have him making a total mockery of you as well. What was it that you told him the other day…?"

Hermione smiled angelically. "To go shag himself?"

"Yes, that was it."

Hermione laughed. "I was worried you would be upset with me."

"Never. I find it highly amusing."

"You would." Hermione said, looking down at her menu, even though she already knew what she wanted. "I…I suppose that I mean to ask you if you are alright with people knowing…"

"Knowing what? Lucius said impassively, scanning his own menu.

He very well knew what! Hermione looked at him. "That we're seeing each other."

Lucius pondered the menu for a moment longer, Hermione watching him apprehensively. They hadn't really discussed formulating a solid relationship before, it just happened to be there. "I suppose not. The press will, of course have a field day, but then again, you're used to that."

"True." Hermione conceded.

"Now, are all your fears laid to rest?"

"For the moment. I have quite a lot of them, you know."

"That is quite alright."

**PAGE BREAK**

Lucius and Hermione left their lunch spot after an hour or two of pleasant conversation. Stepping outside, Hermione tossing a scarf around her neck and Lucius putting on gloves, Hermione said "So I can go and tell my best friends…well, my best GIRL friends that we are going out?"

"Yes, yes." He finalized the appearance of his gloves and turned towards her. "And, well…"

"Well?"

Lucius raised his eyebrow and leaned forward, catching her lips very effectively. Hermione inhaled sharply, eyes snapping shut automatically, face flushing. Unfortunately, it was over in a few seconds. "I just thought we should give them something to talk about."

_How can he be breathing normally? I don't think I'll ever be able to breathe properly again! _"Yes, fantastic idea!" Hermione said, struggling to not sway on her feet.

Lucius smiled a sideways smile and nodded his head in her direction, then turned and made his way down the Alley. Hermione blinked, blinked again, and then apparated straight to the stoop of Parvati's bookshop.

Skittering inside, Hermione dashed past the counter, where Parvati and Lavender were chattering, and without stopping squealed "He kissed me!"

Twin shouts of "No!" came from behind the counter as her friends tumbled over to her where they promptly all jumped around in a circle excitedly.

"Yes! He did he did he did! I feel like screaming or something!"

"What happened?"

"Well, oh, and you can tell people about it, by the way, he said it was okay. Well, I mean…we discussed it, and then we ate and talked and all that and THEN when we were leaving I was double checking and he said yes and then HE KISSED ME and then he said that we might as well give you something to talk about! And then I babbled like a fool and he walked away."

More squealing ensued. "So we can tell people?" Parvati gushed, taking a breather.

"Yes, you can tell anyone! Preferably not the press. I mean, it will, of course, get to them…"

"Stop babbling and tell us about the kiss!" Lavender pressed.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Hermione took a deep breath, thinking. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, trying to get the right words, and her face split into a grin. She made a gradually crescendo-ing squeal and spun about as Lavender and Parvati laughed and made another round of excited squeals. "I just…I can't explain it was FANTASTIC! It was…"

"Was it a kiss or was it A KISS?" Lavender asked in her best hush-hush gossipy voice.

"Oh, no, it was just…practically a peck on the lips."

"Can you imagine snogging the FOG out of him?!" Lavender cried.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, laughing and blushing heavily. Parvati was laughing hysterically and Lavender giggled like the madwoman she was.

"Who do we tell first?" Parvati said, once they had all calmed down and collapsed into armchairs.

Lavender screwed up her face. "I don't know…"

"How about the next person we know that walks into this shop?"

"Deal!" Lavender said, she and Parvati shaking on it. Hermione laughed.

Just then, the bell over the door tinkled as two exuberant customers walked into the shop. All three of the women's heads whipped round, Parvati standing up (it was her shop after all) to see…

The Weasley twins.

The girls giggled and Lavender and Parvati resumed their spots behind the registers. The twins bounced up to the counter. "How can I be of assistance?" Parvati asked.

"We were wondering if our books came in." George said. "But now we are wondering what all of this jovial giggling is about."

"I wager its Hermione." Fred said, looking at her speculatively. "She seems rather flushed."

"Aye, she does."

"Shut up!"

"Defensive too! It's definitely her."

"Hermione's just been kissed!" Lavender said in a sing song voice.

Both orange-haired heads whipped from Lavender to Hermione, who blushed even more. "Lavender!"

"Oh, has she?"

"By who, then?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Behind our backs at that?"

"You never tell us-"

"Anything anymore!"

Hermione laughed breathlessly. "I've been seeing someone for a little while now and-"

"Who?"

"Spit it out, love!"

"We won't hex him!"

"We promise!"

"Promise not to go completely totally dotty about it?" Hermione asked.

"Promise."

"Cross our hearts."

"And hope to die."

"Stick a needle in Ron's eye."

"Hey!" Lavender protested, not really caring.

"Well…"

"You do know that we keep-"

"A good assortment of tricks with us-"

"Wherever we go?"

Hermione stomped her foot, giving up. "Lucius Malfoy."

Both sets of eyebrows shot up into their respective hairlines. "Really?"

"Didn't see that coming!"

"Refreshing to have a surprise, isn't it George?"

"Yes it is, Fred, yes it is!"

"Ange and Alicia are going to love this."

"They'll tell Katie…"

"Who will tell Oliver..."

"For goodness sakes! We know it will be everywhere by dawn, now get on with it!" Hermione said exasperatedly, grinning at them.

Grinning, they simultaneously kissed her cheeks (Fred the right and George the left, you goose). "Congrats, Hermione."

"We hope things have been…"

"Never better." She finished triumphantly.

**AN- YAAAAAAAAAY! finally! okay, so, i am trying to have this story updated every Friday, can you all stand that? because i am an idiot and have three chaptered stories going it's hard for me to juggle. so, look for uploads on this story every FRIDAY. squee! reviews, pls! **


	10. Closer and Closer

**AN- i am SO sorry! once again, but just...things happened and i got a bit off balance. and then i TRIED to write but it didnt work! my ability like, DIED. it took me three days to write this. so...yeah. the Easter Bunny brought you this chapter, go read!**

The Weasley twins' guess was right. Fred told his wife, Angelina, George told his wife, Alicia, and both of the women told each other. Upon discovering the other already knew, they both raced to Katie, who then told her fiancé, Oliver. Oliver and Katie were at practice at the time, so soon the whole Quidditch team knew.

It was rapidly consuming the Wizarding world. The Quibbler posted congratulations the next day. The Prophet, now under better management, waited to check if the rumors were true, and therefore were a week late in their gossip column announcement. This did not bother Hermione one bit. She was busy enjoying her newfound ability to see Lucius more and more.

Although…something had been bothering her…

"Lucius, why is it we never go out for dinner?"

He glanced up at her, wry smile threatening to show. "Well, my dear, there is one simple reason for that."

Hermione leaned forward demurely, chin in hand. "Care to explain?"

The smile was prevalent now, even though he was studying the papers in front of him VERY carefully. "Because there is a great chance that dinner may turn into breakfast."

Hermione sat back, blushing furiously. She definitely got what he had alluded to.

Lucius glanced up at her, eyebrow raised. Grinning now, he looked back down. "There was a recent study in the muggle world, saying that people over fifty are more likely to have sex on the first date."

Finding her voice, Hermione, still blushing, crossed her arms and said "There is so much wrong in that logic. First, you aren't fifty yet! Or are you saying you have some crazed libido that-" Lucius looked up at her fully, his smile making her insides twist. "Oh come on!"

"No, I refuse. And, may I interject? There are a mere few months before the anniversary of my natal day arrives. Also, the muggle life span and the wizard life span differ greatly. Therefore for all you and I may know, that certain age marker could have been ten years ago."

"Speaking of the anniversary or your natal day, as you so staunchly put it, do you have any idea of what you would like to do?"

"…No."

"Yes you have! Surely, you do! You're Lucius Malfoy, you take care of these trivialities." She said, grinning.

"Well, I must, in my own defense, say that a number of things have transpired in recent times giving me just cause to rethink my original plans."

"Fine then. What are your new ideas?"

"Well, I had thought of having the typical large formal affair, but…"

"But?"

"I think the large formal affair should be a day or so after the actual day."

"Alright, I think that is a perfectly wonderful idea. What would you rather do on your actual birthday, then?"

"I was thinking perhaps spending the day with you, or with you and Draco, and then that evening having a more casual event, with the Order, possibly."

Hermione's eyes softened and she put her hand over his on the table. "I think that that is a lovely idea."

He smiled at her. "Good. Then I believe it is settled."

Their food arrived, and their conversation continued. After finishing, they departed the restaurant, this time putting on their outerwear while they were still inside. By this time, mid-November, it was necessary. They loitered for a moment or two before kissing for another moment or two and then parting ways.

Hermione dashed for the bookstore. She was freezing. Upon entering, she skittered to the counter. There was usually quite a throng of people in the store, stocking up on books for cozy nights indoors, but, luckily, most people were still at lunch. (A blessing to Hermione and Lucius' lunchtime dates, she could go and spill to her friends immediately afterwards.)

"So, what happened today?" Lavender said, leaning over the counter.

"Not much…well, we discussed his birthday."

"That's right, it's in about a month and a half, isn't it?" Parvati said.

"Yeah. Right in between Christmas and New Year's, it's so convenient." She said, grinning.

"What else?"

"Not much…"

"You said that before!"

"Well it's true!"

"Liar!" Parvati said grinning.

Hermione blushed. "Well…"

"Come on!" Parvati coaxed.

"Well…you know how we always go out to lunch, never to dinner?" she received nods from both women. "Well, I asked about that…"

"Really? What did he say?" Lavender whispered.

Hermione made a face. "I'm trying to get there! So…basically…ah…"

"He made a sexual reference."

Hermione blushed, looking at Parvati. "How did you know?"

She shrugged, then grinned. "I'm the master."

"What did you do?"

"Blushed a whole lot then tried to dissect his statement."

The women laughed. "How did that go?" Parvati asked.

"He showed up my points, and then we smoothly sailed into the topic of his birthday."

Parvati laughed. "Good!"

"I was mortified."

"No you weren't, you loved it!" Parvati said, grinning as Lavender laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

Just then, a customer approached the counter. Lavender attended to the woman and Hermione smiled at Parvati. "The hordes of customers will be arriving soon, I should go."

Parvati smiled. "I'm glad to see that you've reached such a crucial point in your relationship, Hermione." She said in a mock motherly voice.

"Shut up!"

"Bye!"

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione was bored. Really, really bored. She was sitting at her desk, with, as usual, nothing to do. That was just the way her job was. Either she would have a day full to bursting with work and she would lose her mind, or she would have a day of staring at the ceiling being bored out of her mind. Usually the latter. It didn't really matter which way a day went, because the end result was still losing her mind.

Having Draco in her department didn't make things easier.

"Hermione!" he wheedled.

"What?"

"Come on! Neither of us have anything to do."

"Draco…"

"Come on mum!"

Hermione's head snapped up. "WHAT?!" Draco grinned. "Draco Lazare Malfoy-"

"See look, you're even using my middle name!"

"…Draco…shut up."

"No! Otherwise you would shrivel up and die of boredom!"

Hermione looked up at the ceiling pleadingly, crying "Why can't this be one of those really awkward times where Lucius shows up out of nowhere!"

Nothing happened. Well, Draco laughed, but otherwise nothing happened.

"Damn. He's usually so good at that…"

Cackling, Draco said "You know what else he's good at?"

"DRACO SHUT UP!"

"Fine! I wouldn't know anyway. Wait…where did you find my middle name from?"

"Records." Hermione said passively. "I thought it might be useful."

"Why didn't you just ask father? It would be interesting pillow talk."

Hermione flushed. "Shut up! And its not like…I mean…we haven't…"

"It's fine! I wouldn't want to know anyway! I mean, I just don't care. If you hadn't…well…then, honestly, I don't care."

"It was so weird…" Hermione murmured.

"What?"

"I don't know. This mystifying thing your father said…"

Draco rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"He has you all in a twist because he made some comment about how he wanted to bring you home and shag you until dawn, or your eyes fall out, whichever comes first."

"Draco! Don't say that!" Hermione squealed. "I don't know how you can talk about your father like that!"

"We aren't especially close in that regard." Draco said.

"Right…sorry…"

"Don't be. It is the way it is, and we're both enjoying it."

"Alright then…" Hermione said, then sighed. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, consider what you're up against. An influential wizard with heaps of experience, coming from a background of grandeur, rules, and specific etiquette. Then, you are a ministry worker, with considerably less experience than he has," Draco calmly skated over her affronted look, "due to age and the fact that he was, at one point, married. You come from a much more relaxed society which knows practically nothing of the aforementioned rules and etiquette. Not that I blame you, its damned hard to learn. Lucky for you, those rules have been modified a bit, so no one really knows what's happening anyway. Unless, of course, you have a specific route you want to take for a specific reason to achieve a specific conclusion."

"Like your father. He really is the driving force in this relationship…I mean, I suppose I helped in the beginning, but otherwise, really, he is masterminding the rest."

"He would. He would want to, anyway, and as you say, you have no idea what is happening, so consider it a blessing. My advice is to just take each piece as it comes your way. And don't over analyze or you will just wind up giving yourself a headache."

"Thanks, I will definitely keep that in mind. I can already tell it's going to be tricky."

"Yes, but, just sit back and enjoy the time you get with him. He'll tell you things you need to know. Well, there's an off chance that he won't because he thinks it will be funny…rather twisted sense of humor, father…"

Hermione laughed a little. "But who will tell me things I need to know about him? He can't sit there and say 'don't say this to me, I will take offense'."

"Hermione, I keep telling you that I'm here to be talked to! Fine, I admit the meaning of that statement was to relieve the both of us from dire circumstances-"

"Death by boredom?" Hermione asked amusedly.

"Yes! Anyway, if you are seeing my father then why not come to me for help, because, as you say, you can't ask him certain things, and really, I sit across the room from you every day, I'm much closer than any other knowledgeable person. Also, I am related to him. Therefore, I win, and freely offer my assistance."

Hermione looked at him. "Thanks, Draco, that's really nice of you."

"Don't get all sentimental on me!"

"Sorry!"

Suddenly, work seemed a little less boring. Grinning, Hermione flicked a crumpled piece of parchment at his back.

**AN- okay, i am retracting my offer to update this story every Wednesday. everytime i say that it takes three freaking weeks, so now i will update sometime. WOOT! **

**also, i have some bad news. this story is ending in one or two chapters. it REALLY pains me to say that, really. what started as a oneshot became this story that im really fond of, no matter how long it takes me to update. right now, i think the next chapter will be the last one, but who knows! and, if that is just TOO DEPRESSING for you all (lolz, im SO modest) i DO have another LMHG that should be going on for some time yet, AND there will be regular updates because now i wont have THREE chaptered stories, i'll have TWO! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! lolz. okay, till next time!**


	11. In the End Dreams do Come True

**AN- omg i definitely just finished writing my author's notes and my computer freaked out and they disappeared. -headdesk-**

**YES this is long overdue and YES i know you dont want to hear why its overdue and YES im going to miss you because this is the last chapter!! waaah!**

**i was final-editing this and then i decided to screw it and just upload it the way it is so...YAY! lolz. so...yeah. have fun!**

In the end, November sped past (as often the ends of months do) and Hermione was thrown into a flurry of activity

In the end, November sped past (as often the ends of months do) and Hermione was thrown into a flurry of activity. Through work, trying to find gifts, and immersing herself in the holiday spirit, not to mention handling her typical social life, Hermione was very tired.

On the bright side, at this point she only needed a gift for her cousin Germaine, and Christmas was still several days away. Her little flat had been decorated, along with the Thomas-Finnegan bookstore. Even the Malfoys seemed to be showing some Christmas spirit.

Or perhaps they were more excited for Lucius' impending birthday.

Hermione sat back on her couch in her little flat. She had just been talking with Parvati, arranging an all girls day, or something similar, in the next few days. Finally, break. She had the first few days before Christmas off. Lovely.

Suddenly, she heard a fervent tapping on the window pane. The outline of an owl could be seen on the ledge. Opening the window, the owl flew in and perched on the back of a chair. Hermione took the rolled parchment from off his leg and he ruffled his feathers.

As soon as she saw the elegant script, Hermione grinned. She knew who it was from. Lucius, who else. His letter asked that she meet him in Diagon Alley around five o clock the day after next. Hermione set the parchment down and began hunting for a quill. That would actually be perfect for her, as it was the same day she, Lavender, and Parvati were having their day together. They had agreed they would finish up around five, because Parvati needed to get home to feed her son (she didn't trust Seamus to feed him properly) and Lavender had a wedding planning session that evening. So, on her way home, Hermione could just meet Lucius at…wait. He never specified a location…

Huffing impatiently, she whipped out her wand and summoned a quill. Grabbing a spare parchment, she quickly wrote "Lucius, it's very hard to agree to meet you if I don't know where I'm meeting you."

Frankly, Hermione was tired. She could have worked on a longer, more witty, note, but decided that that note would either make him laugh or get irritated. Hopefully the former.

The owl stuck out his leg in a rather bored fashion and she tied the miniature scroll to its leg. The owl flew off and, surprisingly, moments later, returned. Opening the scroll, it read "Oh, how foolish of me. But I can see you already consented, no matter where the place…so I will tell you to meet me in front of…Mrs. Finnegan's bookstore. I look forward to the date."

Hermione grinned. Was there any need to respond? She glanced at the owl. The sleek bird shook itself, then flew out the window. Guess not. Hermione resumed her seat on the couch, an irrepressible grin forming on her face. He was getting to know her too well.

**PAGE BREAK**

Hermione eagerly dressed. She was VERY excited to just go and spend the day with her friends, not five or ten minutes but a DAY, and then, naturally, to be followed up with a…something…with Lucius.

Setting out, she walked to the Leaky Cauldron and, upon entering, spotted Parvati and Lavender. Things hadn't really changed since their school days. Lavender was still not a morning person, unless something like shopping was involved, and Parvati, who used to wake up dutifully early, whether she liked it or not, for studies, now dutifully woke early for her family and job. Hermione still always woke up early.

"Hi!" she said, cheerily making her way over to the table the other two were sitting at.

Parvati was lounging, purse on her lap, in a chair and grinning at Hermione. Lavender was studiously applying make up.

"Hello, are you ready?" Lavender said, making sure her lips looked perfect.

Parvati rolled her eyes at Hermione. Grinning, Hermione said "Of course. What are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking that we…shop. Then go to lunch…then shop some more until five-ish. Sound good?"

"Lead the way." Hermione said. Parvati stood, as did Lavender after tossing her compact, lipstick, gloss, and blush brush into her bag. "Let's go!"

**PAGE BREAK**

They had been through several stores, each of them finding something they completely and totally needed. Really.

They stopped for a short lunch, then resumed shopping. By the time they walked into a small out-of-the-way boutique, it was nearing two. Eagerly, they set to work, Lavender instantly finding an 'adorable' skirt, Parvati began flicking through the tops, and Hermione going towards a rack of multiple styles. Lavender went to try on the skirt, and Parvati had lain out several tops to scrutinize by the time Hermione found a shirt that seemed vaguely familiar…

Her friends came running when they heard her yelp. "What's wrong?"

"Is it 75 off?"

"No…no…look at it…"

"It looks fine to me…cute actually…"

"Come on, it's not shop soiled or anything, you didn't have to yell…"

"No! This is THE shirt!"

"…You felt it was necessary to screech because you found the perfect shirt?"

"No, Lavender! This is THE shirt, as in THE shirt I was wearing in the vision!"

Dual awed 'oh's came from her friends. "Really?" Parvati said, delicately fingering the sleeve as if it were precious material.

"Yes! This is so crazy…does this mean that his birthday is when the vision happens? It must be! I have GOT to buy it!"

"What else would you do with it? Besides, you don't want to mess with the future, now do you?"

"True…" Hermione grabbed the shirt and sped to the counter. She had a pair of jeans that would go perfectly with it…it really was bordering on plain, just a long sleeved, reddish, shirt. It was of a longer length, and was artfully faded. But to Hermione, this article of clothing was heaven sent.

As she was waiting for the girl behind the counter to finish her transaction, something occurred to her. Parvati and Lavender came up behind her with their items, chatting, and she told them she would meet them outside. Once her friends had joined her, Hermione said, thoughtfully, "Hey…you don't think I could mess it up, do you?"

Parvati looked at her contemplatively. "What do you mean?"

"By trying so hard to make it exactly like the vision, I'll focus on getting it solely right and wind up messing it up? Or doing something wrong…"

The other two women were silent. Lavender pursed her lips. "I really don't think so…I mean, I would take everything as it comes, try not to focus on the vision as much, just live as if it were a normal day."

"That sounds good…albeit difficult…"

"Anticipation!" Parvati said in a teasing voice.

Hermione laughed and they continued on.

**PAGE BREAK**

As it neared five, the three women said their goodbyes in front of the store. Hermione had bought a very chic navy skirt and another blouse not to mention adding a very cute pair of heels to her Christmas list, as well as THE top. Her two friends, also carrying shopping bags, popped away and she wasn't kept waiting for much longer, as Lucius appeared next to her.

Smiling up at him, thinking of the top tucked away in her bag, she said "Well hello. Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Of course not." Lucius said, arching an eyebrow before giving her a kiss.

But wait…the familiar pull behind her navel wasn't the normal pull she felt when he kissed her…

That…Lucius!

"Where exactly did you apparate us to?"

"Why, I thought a holiday outing was in order."

"Outing to WHERE?" Hermione looked around. They were just outside what looked like a large dress emporium.

"The establishment of a friend."

Sometimes, the typical Malfoy refusal to give straight answers was irritating. "Just dropping in for a visit?" Hermione asked innocently, taking his offered arm.

"Naturally." He said smoothly, guiding her into the building.

At Hermione's first assumption, the place couldn't be magical, the front windows, or walls, she should say, were made of glass, it looked like a very high-end designer store. Complete with stick thin secretary wearing black. The inside was very open, very Spartan. Very white. The secretary, upon seeing them, stood and made her way through an open gap that must have been a doorway in the center of the wall behind her.

"Is this friend magical?"

"Yes…not that it makes a difference…"

"I was just-"

The secretary was back and gesturing them through the gap. Before Hermione could finish her statement, Lucius was leading her past the secretary. They were now in an open space with several platforms and mirrors. The man Hermione assumed was Lucius' friend began walking towards them.

The man looked a little eccentric, Hermione would admit. He looked to be a few years younger than Lucius, and had glasses with thin black frames. He was an inch or two taller than Hermione, and was wearing black slacks, a rather fuzzy looking black sweater and polished black shoes.

Coming forward and shaking wispy medium brown hair out of his eyes, he shook Lucius' hand. "Finally, you arrive, Lucius. It's good to see you, and you, Ms. Granger." He smiled slightly at Hermione. She got the impression that he was a more subdued creature.

Before Hermione could begin to wonder if it was possible to be subdued and eccentric, Lucius looked down at her, saying "Hermione this is Robert Stout, Robert, this is Hermione Granger."

Hermione shook the proffered hand, and Robert began speaking. "Well, Ms. Granger, let's see you now…"

Hermione looked up at Lucius, warily. "What?"

"…Happy Christmas?" Lucius offered, smiling slightly. Hermione glared. "Well, we do not want to have clashing attire at my celebration, now do we?"

She opened her mouth in shock as Robert took hold of her elbow and spun her in a circle. "I had a marvelous idea for this dress. I have the image of your waistcoat in back, and I think the dress I have is perfect!" he turned and went through another gap in the wall behind them. Hermione turned to look at Lucius nervously and he just gave her a small smile. Robert quickly returned, carrying a huge green mass draped over his arms and followed by an assistant identical to his stick-thin black-clad secretary (the only difference was the secretary's cheekbones were higher). Taking it over to a giant white bloc that Hermione supposed was the worktable; Robert set it down, murmuring to the assistant, who quickly went back to the back room. He gestured Hermione and Lucius over.

"Now, what do you think of that?" It was a dress. A gorgeous dress made of a sleek, silky fabric in a deep, bright shade of green.

"It looks beautiful!" Hermione said, her shock renewed. Lucius looked down at it, appraisingly, with a satisfied look.

"Would you like to put it on?" Robert said, looking at her.

Hermione balked a bit, glancing at Lucius. He half-smirked at her in a merciless fashion, then looked at Robert, saying "I believe that that is an excellent idea."

Hermione gaped at him. Robert smiled. "Brilliant. Follow my assistant, please."

The girl that had disappeared moments before reappeared in the gap serving as a door in the back wall. Hermione heaved a minute sigh. The girl, who was around Hermione's age, smiled and led her back through a thin storage-like hallway that reminded Hermione of the back room of a shoe store, rows and towers of boxes upon boxes. There was a small room, closet-shaped, with a curtain across the entrance. "In here please." The girl opened the curtain. "Sorry it's a bit inconvenient, we don't usually have personal fittings." She said apologetically.

"That's fine, thank you." Hermione accepted the dress from her stepped inside the miniature room and quickly shed her clothes. The dress had felt heavy when she had brought it into the makeshift dressing room, and she almost reverently slid into it. Gathering the dress' weighty girth, she stepped out of the little space and into the corridor where the assistant was waiting for her. Smiling once more, the girl led her back out into the main room, where Lucius and Robert seemed to be chatting amicably. Letting the dress fall to its normal length, she walked forward. The two men turned at the same time, Robert smiling and glancing over his handiwork and Lucius focusing more on her face, a small light in his eye making Hermione feel a little overwhelmed.

Robert walked forward, circling her and then leading her towards a large, circular step in front of a wall of mirrors. Hermione stepped up on it, surveying the dress with a slight wonder.

It was gorgeous. The neckline wasn't very deep, in fact, it skimmed just below her collar bone area. Two straps of gathered material sat comfortably on her shoulders. The dress hugged her body, but not obnoxiously, and the full skirt was twisted and wrapped a bit. It fit her perfectly.

"This shade complements her hair very well," Robert said, looking satisfied with the effect. "I must say it looks wonderful on you. What are your thoughts?"

Hermione turned back to the mirror. "I love it, for lack of words, I simply love it!"

Grinning now, Robert turned to Lucius. "Lucius?"

Hermione looked at him. Lucius casually quirked his eyebrow and said "I think it looks lovely, Robert, well done." His words were casual, but that light was still in his eyes. Hermione gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Excellent."

**PAGE BREAK**

After leaving Robert's studio and apparating away, they decided to walk for a bit. (They meaning Hermione pleaded playfully for awhile.) As they walked, arm in arm, Hermione brought up the dress. "That was terribly nice of you, Lucius, to get the dress for me."

"Not at all, Hermione." He said, looking straight ahead with a very satisfied smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure it was dreadfully expensive, and it really is quite gorgeous."

"Hermione, if you have not noticed by now that I am well situated financially, I suggest you visit your physician."

"Lucius!"

"Really, I insist you stop thanking me. It was a…a sort of Christmas gift."

Hermione fought back a blush. He was baiting her, she knew. Oh, how she wished she could take up Draco's offer of advice now! "Well…"

"Please. You did look ravishing in it." Hermione blushed furiously again. "Now, enough about the dress."

Hermione bit her lip. Lucius hadn't appeared to look at her for their conversation, but she knew he probably had due to the satisfied smile he wore (a smile she was quite warming to, she must say.) Resisting the urge to huff and throw her hands up in the air, she looked at him some more, finally looking forward and placing her hand (the one not attached to the arm that was in Lucius' possession) on his arm.

He glanced down at her. Hermione looked smugly at him. Victory.

**PAGE BREAK**

Lucius' birthday had finally arrived. Hermione had gotten cousin Germaine's present to him, and the rest of her presents where they needed to be, but this year she was NOT experiencing that post-Christmas emptiness, more like pre-significant-other's-birthday nerves.

She would, of course, be arriving early, to spend some time with the man himself and maybe even his son. But that wouldn't happen for a few hours yet. So, Hermione paced. She had the perfect idea for a present. She had been playing out what she would do all day. And she was still immensely stressed.

"Ridiculous man." She muttered. "He has no right to get me in this state and not even be in the house."

Sighing, she fell into a chair, knowing full well he had the perfect right to get her in that state and not even be in the house. Glancing at the clock, she decided an exceptionally long, time-wasting shower was in order.

**PAGE BREAK**

Walking out of the bathroom, Hermione glanced at her clock. She had just enough time to get dressed and ready to apparate. Glancing nervously at her dresser, she laughed and shook herself. It was just a shirt, for Merlin's sake.

Or was it fulfilling a destiny…?

Now she was waxing poetic. Lovely. She tugged on the shirt, then slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans that she labeled 'tight-ish'. Dragging a brush through her hair, now dry thanks to a handy spell, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Forget it." Hermione left the room, grabbed her coat and apparated.

**PAGE BREAK**

The afternoon had gone beautifully, the two members of the Malfoy family and their Granger guest spending it upstairs and away from the flurry of activity that was setting up the party. Relaxing in a smaller library/parlor type room and enjoying a glass or two of alcohol (basic Chardonnay for Hermione, Kir for the Malfoys), the little group shared stories and insults, laughing typically, and generally enjoying themselves.

Presently, a house elf appeared with the message that it was time for the party to begin. They rose, and as they came down the front stairs a knock sounded at the door. "Right on time!" Draco said.

**PAGE BREAK**

The small party of Order members and a few exceptions was going rather smoothly, Hermione thought. She did, however, keep her eye on Lucius for majority of the time. He seemed to be moving from group to group, and Hermione tried to do the same.

After the party had been going on awhile, Hermione began to feel peculiar. Glancing over at Lucius, she saw him detach himself from a group and station himself near a wall, surveying the ongoings. At that moment, Parvati and Lavender gestured her over. She would have to pass Lucius to get there, this must be it.

Sidling over to him, she smiled a little. He cocked his eyebrow, she was up to something, he knew. In an attempt to slide between him and the edge of the dining table, she suddenly found herself pressed against him. Grinning impishly, she leaned up and kissed him. Fairly hard, compared to her usual standards.

When they finally broke apart, she was breathing a little heavily and she twinkled up at him. "I had no idea what to get you for your birthday. But I finally figured it out." He opened his mouth to say something, looking incredibly wary, but she cut him off. "Breakfast. If you can remember…"

"My faculties are fully intact, they can remember that particular conversation."

"Good. I'm being called by some friends, would you excuse me?"

"Not for long."

**PAGE BREAK**

After Lucius' actual birthday, there was one day before the large gala event. A day that Lucius and Hermione saw fit to spend together. Hermione was under a large pressure to stay into the next day as well, but managed to barter, she would arrive several hours before the event.

She would admit, it did feel rather empty in her bed that night, but it wasn't like she got much sleep anyway. This was, after all, a big event. The next day, she threw on some normal clothes, picked up her dress (carefully encased in a plastic dress bag, spells were awfully nice, but there was nothing like muggle reinforcement) and a small bag with other things she would need that night, and apparated to the Manor.

Lucius was, rather grumpily, she thought, shut up in his library, far and away from the massive flurry of activity below. Draco was conducting that bit of business. So Hermione and Lucius talked, came downstairs and made fun of Draco, convinced Draco to come upstairs, chatted, drank, and were generally merry.

When it came time to dress, Lucius lent Hermione a spare room, Draco made a snide comment about them dressing in the same room, and Hermione slipped out of the room as Lucius and Draco immersed themselves into an argument about tact and brazenness.

She had decided to put her hair up in a French Twist, after donning her dress and silver jewelry, and then added scarce make up and silver heels. Not exactly knowing what to do now that she had finished, she hesitantly made her way back to the library (also where their bedrooms were). The Malfoys (looking very sharp) were standing in the hall, both having just departed their rooms, and were looking each other over with a snide comment here or there. Smiling, Hermione hurried down the hall. "You both look very nice!"

Draco looked at her, affording her a smile that was just short of a smirk and said "As do you." He then turned to his father. "Don't you have something to say, Father?"

"Draco if you cannot behave yourself I will bodily remove you from the house myself. Hermione, you look beautiful."

Grinning Hermione took his arm and the trio walked downstairs.

**PAGE BREAK**

The party had gone remarkably well, except for what many people said was the most exciting part of the evening. Inevitably, they had to have a few reporters in attendance. One reporter had asked the two to kiss.

Naturally, Hermione did not take this in stride. As soon as the beginning of her tirade about privacy had escaped her lips, Lucius smoothly cut in, dipping her backwards and giving her a prolonged kiss allowing the photographers several good shots.

After that excitement had resided, Hermione and Lucius had resumed their seats and Hermione felt that a chastisement was in order.

"I'm entirely mortified."

"I am terribly sorry."

"If it wasn't your birthday..."

Lucius smirked. "It is not."

"Lucius Malfoy, I have some choice words for you."

"Is it a three word sentence, the second word beginning with an L rather than an H and the surrounding words I and you in that order?"

"Yes. Only because we're pretending it's your birthday."

"Only?"

"For the sake of my purposes, yes."

"May I inquire as to those purposes?"

"Absolutely not."

"It appears that force is necessary."

"If it is romantically inclined you just may get somewhere."

"My plans involve going everywhere."

"You've won me over."

**AN- YES THEY HAD SEXXX OMG! lolz. yeah...i insinuated that they had sex. i should have told you. im sorry. but its not like there were raunchy details, right? anyway, this is the end my friends! i will miss this story and PLEASE for OLD TIMES SAKE review! as a farewell! or you could review and stick around because youre cool and you want to see what i do next! YAY I LIKE THAT OPTION! i think i was supposed to explain something in this chapter but as usual i cant remember...**

**and so ends A Certain Divination 3**


End file.
